sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
H.O.P.E./Chapter Eleven - Danganronpa
Danganronpa is the first installment of Season Two of H.O.P.E. and the eleventh episode overall. Stuck in the past, Mandy has to fight Claire as The Great Basic White Demon and deal with her past bae. In the present day, Tara and Francois threaten to go to war with Junko and make their first strike. The long awaited premiere of Danganronpa happens but some shit gets in the way. Nanette finds some friends. Along with the help of Claire, Crim begins a secret society to get rid of all that's evil in this world: the Regime. Episode Intro RIVER PEAKS CAFE --- 7 YEARS BEFORE THE APOCALYPSE --- AFTERNOON Mandy was writing in her laptop when suddenly a hot nun sat right in front of her. MANDY'' (sarcastically)'': Sister Whore Sassy, what do I owe the pleasure Sister Whore Sassy grabs Mandy's hand. SISTER WHORE SASSY: Listen carefully, my child thats not from my vajayjay... Something terrible is coming. In a few years. Youre in danger. Lots of people are gonna try to kill you. Own you. Destroy you. Dont let that happen Mandy. Mandy separates her hand from Sister's. MANDY: Sister have you been drinking again SISTER: OK SO I HAD A LITTLE LSD THIS MORNING. The point is Mandy... It's coming. Suddenly a hot daddy approaches Mandy's table. It's Stanley Tucci. STANLEY: Sister will you please stop bothering this lovely woman SISTER: Stanley while youre trying to get your dick wet Im warning this child of the terrors that are about to come Mandy giggles. MANDY: Sister you can go. Stanley and I have... business to discuss SISTER: OK Ive never seen you so happy... I dont think I like it. MANDY: Go. I'll be fine. SISTER: Wait isnt she a minor STANLEY: SISTER GTFO SISTER: Fine fine but Mandy... Don't say I didn't warn you of all the terrible shit thats coming. MANDY'S BEDROOM --- BEFORE THE APOCALYPSE (TIME MACHINE) --- NIGHT Mandy is doing shit while she remembers the previous scene, when suddenly she gets a text from Crim. MANDY: omfg no not the great basic white demon shit again PART ONE CRIM (internal monologuing): It's been a year since the... accident. CLAIRE: A week* CRIM: GODFUCKINGDAMMITNAAAHAHHAH--- CLAIRE: Ill take it over from here CRIM: Nah, its fine. I can do it. CLAIRE: R u sure CRIM: yepp CLAIRE: k byeeeeee CRIM'' (internal monologuing)'': So... It's been a year since the accident. CRIM'S HOUSE --- 12 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- AFTERNOON It's a rainy afternoon. Cruella is burying Daphne and Harley's bodies while Velma is crying an ocean, and Tom and Crim are talking. CRIM: Im surprised TOM: about wat CRIM: that ur not crying like velma over there VELMA'' (screaming)'': MYYYYYYYY BAAAABBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY CRIM: velma stfu ull attract the despair people CRIM: anyways... CRIM: are you ok? TOM: Im gonna miss her so fucking much... Tom and Crim hug. Suddenly Cruella picks up Velma and begins to bury her. CRIM: CRUELLA WHAT R U DOING U DUMB BITCH CRUELLA: My data shows this bitch is dead inside CRIM: STOP BURYING HER FFS TOM: Of all people, why clone Blopa Tarone? CRIM: idfk ask mandy TOM: ofc ill just go back to the past and ask her CRIM: OMFG TOM TOM: wat CRIM: THATS GENIUS TOM: really CRIM: WE NEED TO GET AHOLD OF JUNKO'S MACHINE GO BACK IN TIME AND GET MANDY TOM: is that even possible tho i mean we dont even know if you can come back from that CRIM: well never know unless we try--HEY HEY HEY CRUELLA VELMA IS NOT DEAD VELMA: NO LET HER BURY ME I DONT WANNA LIVE I DONT WANNA LIVE CRIM: VELMA GET UR ASS HERE AND STOP BEING A BITCH TOM: plus how would we even get there junko thinks were dead Claire arrives to Crim's backyard. CLAIRE: yo CRIM: we were just talking about getting mandy back from the past CLAIRE: how? CRIM: we get ahold of her machine and-- CLAIRE: does this mean we will have to travel all the way back to japan? CRIM: umm pretty much? CLAIRE: seriously CRIM: you know Junko controls Japan, if we were to be seen there we would die faster than you can say CHIMICHANGAS Deadpool jumps in. DEADPOOL: I heard a calling CRIM: Wade I know you just moved in as our next door neighbor but every time we say chimichangas its not a cry for help ok? DEADPOOL: you never know DEADPOOL: Um wtf is dat Deadpool points to Velma, crying over the loss of Daphne. DEADPOOL: Oh you guys r having a funeral... Deadpool gets closer to Velma. DEADPOOL: Hey lil boy... I know its hard losing your friends but your friends will always be here for you. Heres some Pokemon cards. Thats what boys like nowadays right VELMA: I AM NOT A BOY DEADPOOL: Oh... omg its like you came out of a japanese horror ghost movie VELMA: GET THE FUCK OUT Deadpool runs away. CLAIRE: '''Um I don't think its a good idea... Maybe we should just live here forever. Its not bad I finally got the HBO Go password '''CRIM: Claire... Our friend is out there. In the past. You know what happened 7 years ago. She is trapped. We need to free her. So I am gonna get her faster than you can say "I WILL SWALLOW ALL OF YOUR UNBORN BABIES" NICKDOMINATES: HELLO MY SKINNY LEGENDS Everyone starts fangirling. Velma jumps at Nick and they both fall. VELMA: SAVE ME FROM DEPRESSION KWEN NICK: ew you smell VELMA: AAAA Velma faints. CRIM: well now she can sleep on the couch CRIM: OMG NICKDOMINATES ITS SUCH A PLEASURE TOM: YOU ARE MY LITERAL ROLEMODEL CLAIRE: SAME ROAST ME DADDY NICKDOMINATES: if ugly fat basic bitch was a word on the dictionary your face would be an example CLAIRE: holy shit that felt more magical than a disney princess ELSA: LET IT GOOOO LET IT GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TURN AWAYYY AND SLAAAM THE DOOORORROROROROR TOM: holy shit people would u guys like to sleep at our house tonight CRIM: ew even the princess ELSA: EXCUUUUSEE ME IM A QUEEN CRIM: fine you can sleep at deadpool's DEADPOOL: Hmmm id like dat VELMA: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GTFO NICKDOMINATES: holy shit why does she kinda look like bella thorne CRUELLA: HI IM CRUELLA NICKDOMINATES: tf is dat CLAIRE: bae CRIM: OK GUYS GET INSIDE WERE GONNA ALL CHILL INSIDE OK Everyone gets inside, while a blonde bitch is watching. TAYLOR SWIFT: Muahahahahahahhaahahahahahahaha. Ha. PART TWO SATANS' MANSION --- 12 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- MORNING The family is having breakfast. POPPY: Hm. This breakfast is delicious. Id like another sip. TARA: bitch how many times have we discussed this NO MORE FOOD UNTIL THE NEXT MV POPPY: Oh. FRANCOIS: Anyways... Lucifer, what have you been up to lately? LUCIFER: Oh... um... I... I GOT A GIRLFRIEND FRANCOIS: WOW! Really? LUCIFER: OFC! Cause I'm str8... Totally str8. ANGELA: What's her name? LUCIFER: Umm... Holly TARA: idk who she is... IS SHE SOME BASIC ASS HO LUCIFER: mom shes... Very amazing. She reminds me of you TARA: She better be the most beautiful woman youve seen after me ofc bc no one is better than mommy TARA: ANYWAYSSS... Finally today I'm gonna talk with that hog faced bitch Junko Enoshima and try to get Mandy back LUCIFER: y do you even want her so much TARA: she might not know it... But shes very special. And I need her. No more questions. WELL GOT TO GO BYEEEE JUNKO'S BRAND NEW OFFICE --- 12 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- MORNING JUNKO (internal monologuing): Safe to say, everything was happening according to plan. I had gotten rid of those Angie hoes, Zendaya's bitch, Mandy and her friends. I mean even if their friends werent dead they are still being hunted by my Despair Army. Anyways today was a big day. The Danganronpa premiere. The pinnacle of despair. Kardashians who? Real Housewives who? Big Brother who? Danganronpa was gonna be a hit. And there was nothing standing in my way. Junko is making phonecalls regarding Danganronpa. Felecia #2 opens the door. FELECIA #2: Miss Enoshima? Tara Dikov AKA Mama Satan is here to see you JUNKO: Let her in Tara enters. JUNKO: Please sit down TARA: Oh I will Tara sits down. JUNKO: Miss Dikov, I'm such a big fan TARA: Um how bow u cut down the bullshit its so big it goes all the way to jupiter JUNKO: umm wat??? TARA: So I'm here because your bitch ass has something that belongs to me JUNKO: And whats that? TARA: OH IDEK... MANDY! GET IT CAUSE HER USERNAME IS IDEKMANDY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ok fine JUNKO: Im afraid miss Mandy is rotting in the past TARA: '''WELL GET THE BITCH BACK or else... '''JUNKO: OR ELSE WHAT? Miss Dikov I've researched your family history. I know you hoes can't do anything with anyone unless the person they wanna kill has sold their soul to them. That's how Miss Vanderwaal dissapeared and the doll shop is out of business. TARA: I'm warning you rn give me Mandy or I will destroy everything you love JUNKO: Oh... That would give me such despair! TARA: ur call, hoe. but just so you know your whore is stuck in the past and you know if Mandy changes remotely one thing in the past she can change the whole univese JUNKO: Isnt that wat makes it so much more exciting tho? You never know what little beautiful thing youve worked so hard for goes away TARA: Im gonna fuck u up so hard ur stupid extensions are gonna pop out JUNKO: Umm this is my natural hair TARA: Yes and I'm fucking retarded JUNKO: Yes you is TARA: Oh... YOU'RE DEAD. JUNKO: GR8, the despair is already filling my body Tara leaves the office and steals Felecia #2 with her. PART THREE RIVER PEAKS CAFE --- BEFORE THE APOCALYPSE (TIME MACHINE) --- AFTERNOON After school, Tom and Crim are talking with Mandy. CRIM: We need to find a way to revert Claire to normal CRIM: yoo mandy u awake MANDY: what um yea STANLEY TUCCI: excuse me ladies MANDY: omfg not u STANLEY: um what MANDY: SORRY lmao I just... I... whatever, hi I'm Mandy Suddenly Stanley notices someone's sniffing him from behind: Erica Porter. TOM: lmao wtf STANLEY: UMM ERICA: '''im just doing my job '''ERICA: hi mandy MANDY: E-E-Erica-a.... No... No I can't fucking deal with this rn Mandy runs away from the cafe where she finds Sister Whore Sassy, who makes a signal for her to follow her to the church. RIVER PEAKS CHURCH --- BEFORE THE APOCALYPSE (TIME MACHINE) --- AFTERNOON SISTER: Mandy r u from the future MANDY: OMG KEEP UR VOICE DOWN... how do you know? SISTER: BECAUSE IM FROM THE FUTURE TOO MANDY: WAIT WHAT SISTER: were you a test subject for Enoshima? MANDY: How do you know about her? SISTER: girl I have been trapped here for i don't know how many years and ive been searching for a way to get out and i found nothing. Enoshima used me to test out the latest features MANDY: but u died before the apocalypse even hit SISTER: EXACTLY GIRL YOU DONT UNDERSTAND MANDY: I really dont SISTER: Well sit back and relax cause this gon be a fun ride PART FOUR The Danganronpa pilot is on it's third commercial break. Maizono was just found dead. CRIM'S HOUSE --- 12 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- EVENING Everyone's watching DR at Crim's house. CLAIRE: omg can u believe maizono the final girl died first TOM: though i dont get what junko is doing there isnt she supposed to be the mastermind CRIM: tom its a fucking twist TOM: WELL ITS NOT A TWIST FOR US ELSA: i gotta say even tho junko is a shit human being this is better than big brother and ice dildos combined Everyone looks at Elsa judging her. DEADPOOL: hey i dont judge her... Deadpool winks at Elsa. ELSA: bitch im a kween i have standards SATANS' HIDDEN ROOM --- 12 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- EVENING Tara practices her Satan witchcraft to fuck with DR. Felecia #2 is tied to a chair that's tied to the ground. TARA: so Junko is planning to kill Mukuro after Maizono's death with spears of Gungnir right? FELECIA #2: YES JUST PLS LET ME GO TARA: fine ya pussy Tara drops the piece of ground the chair was tied to. Felecia #2 falls underground, where a bunch of undeveloped Poppy robots start eating her. TARA: ok junko... You asked for it. Tara Dikov, Shupermodel, is happy to deliver With her special powers, Tara steals the spears of Gungnir from where they were supposed to be and teleports to Junko's office. The show comes back on. HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY --- 12 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- EVENING All of the DR contestants are listening to what Monokuma has to say. Mukuro is disguised as Junko. MONOKUMA: SO BASICALLY, the rules to the class trials are the following: everyone of you has time to investigate Maizono's murder, and after a limited amount of time you bitches will be sent to the Class Trial room. There will be a trial where all of you can discuss the murder and identify the culprit. If you guess the right killer, that person is punished and the remaining will live. If you guess the wrong person however... You all die and the killer runs away free! MUKURO: NUH-UH GIRLFRIEND I AINT HAVIN IT FUKAWA: True, your rules a-are in-sane... MUKURO: PREACH GURL, I am not obeying ur rules u cis white bear ur fucking insane #psychobitch and im vegan so yep i aint obeying ur dumb dumb looking ass rules MONOKUMA: OH REALLY THEN WHAT R U GONNA DO Mukuro grabs the teddy bear, drops it to the ground and steps on it. MUKURO: IM GONNA FUCKING CHOP U INTO PIECES NAEGI: DONT DO IT YOU LISTENED TO HIS RULES, HES GONNA PUNISH YOU IF YOU HURT HIM MUKURO: what-EVUURR IM SO DONE WITH U U BITCH R SO DONE MONOKUMA: SAVE ME SPEARS OF GUNGNIR! JUNKO'S BRAND NEW OFFICE --- 12 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- EVENING Junko presses the Gungnir spear button, but nothing happens. JUNKO: WTF TARA: looking for dis Tara shows the Gungnir spears. Junko runs towards Tara but Tara dissapears, making Junko hit the wall. JUNKO: thaaatt fucckingng BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY --- 12 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- EVENING Mukuro stops stepping on Monokuma. MUKURO: Wait a second... Spears of Gungnir? THIS IS NOT HOW THIS IS SUPPOSED TO G---OMG JUNKO U FUCKING BITCH BYAKUYA: gr8 shes fucking high HAGAKURE: Oh I thought I was the only one here with drugs CHIHIRO: Junko r u OK? MUKURO: NO IM NOT OK CHIHIRO, GUESS WHAT? Mukuro takes off her wig. MUKURO: My name is Mukuro Ikusaba, Junko Enoshima's twin sis, and Junko Enoshima is the mastermind EVERYONE GOES APESHIT HOLY SHIT OMFG Epilogue SOME FUCKING STREET --- 12 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- NIGHT Nanette Manoir is walking streets, trying to find a home, when suddenly a white van stops. NANETTE: I have a boyfriend ???: I find that hard to believe ??? #2: I once had a boyfriend ???: now you got ex boyfriends lmao ??? #2: stfu alligator It's Killer Crochanel and Taylor Swift arguing. NANETTE: um can I help you KILLER CROCHANEL: would u like to become a member of the most prestigious clique in the world? NANETTE: HECK YES ID LOVE TO JOIN THE HEATHERS KILLER CROCHANEL: ffs TAYLOR SWIFT: Do you wanna be a badass bitch who dont need no man? NANETTE: lmao that sounds rich coming from you KILLER CROCHANEL: JUST STOP THE FUCKING BICKERING AND JOIN... The Crochanels.Category:H.O.P.E. Episodes Category:H.O.P.E. Season Two Episodes